


Beer and Pizza

by antheia



Category: Alias RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-10
Updated: 2003-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sarah made me, and, to be fair, I wanted to.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beer and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah made me, and, to be fair, I wanted to.

"You need another beer?" Kevin calls from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine," David answers from the living room, where he has burrowed himself into the couch to watch the football game.

Kevin shuts the fridge door and heads into the living room. He slumps down next to the younger man, and reaches for the bottle opener that's resting on his water-stained coffee table.

"Who's winning?"

"Raiders."

"Shit."

Silence prevails for the next half hour, dotted with intermittent shouts of "FUMBLE!" "CATCH IT YOU SHITHEAD!" and "WHAT IS THE REF SMOKING AND WHERE CAN I GET SOME!"

At halftime, Kevin goes back into the kitchen and pulls the pizza he's made (okay, heated up) out of the oven, resting it on top of the burners. He wipes his hands on the ass of his jeans before reaching up to the cabinet to get out some paper plates.

When he returns to the living room it is with two slices of pizza, and two more beers.

"Here," Kevin says, dropping the plates on the coffee table.

"Thanks Kev, but I'll just take the beer," David says, without even looking up from the commercials.

"No, you won't. I made pizza, you're gonna eat pizza."

"I'm not hungry, dude. Just give me the beer."

"Nope. No beer without pizza. Whoever heard of beer without pizza, anyway? It's un-American." Kevin counters, grinning.

David grabs at him, trying to get a beer. "Nope," the smaller man says, dodging. "You gotta start eating the pizza first. Then you can have a nice, cold beer."

"Fucker!" David grunts, trying again to reach for the bottles, which Kevin is now holding behind his back.

"Nope. You look like you spent the summer in a refugee camp. Seriously. Eat the fucking pizza."

"Fine." David sits down, annoyed, and jams a slice of pizza into his mouth, tearing half of it away and tossing what's left back onto the plate. He glares at Kevin while chewing mechanically. Finally, he swallows.

"Satisfied?"

"Nope, finish the slice," Kevin responds, smiling at him in the most infuriatingly calm way.

"Who are you? My mom?" David spits at him, reaching for the pizza.

"I know you're from the backwoods somewhere, but I didn't think you were country enough to confuse someone who fucks you nightly with your mom."

David laughs so hard that he chokes on the pizza in his mouth.

Swallowing, he reaches for the bottle again. Kevin is still holding it behind his back, and refuses to hand it over.

"Gimme!" David yells, standing up and moving toward Kevin.

Kevin just backs around the sofa, until he's standing in front of the spot where David had been sitting.

"Nope. No beer. Changed my mind."

David makes one final reach for the beer, pushing Kevin onto the couch and pressing down on top of him. He grinds his hips, pressing into Kevin's groin as he makes one final reach for the beer bottles that Kev is now holding, weakly, over his head.

As David stretches for the bottle, Kevin manages to raise his head enough to kiss him.

Victorious, David grabs the bottle opener and turns to Kevin as he opens it. "Satisfied?" He asks, gesturing toward the plate.

"Not really," Kevin answers, pulling him back down for another kiss, beer spilling over the back of the couch.  
  



End file.
